


Once Upon A Time

by StewedSpice



Series: Mace Windu And The Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just soft fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewedSpice/pseuds/StewedSpice
Summary: Mace Windus continued adventures with bedtime stories and the importance of setting a good example.
Relationships: CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu
Series: Mace Windu And The Bedtime Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Once Upon A Time

Mace studied the shatterpoint hovering over the battleplans with a frown. Something about that left flank was an issue, some data point he had missed that would put too many of his men in jeopardy if they went ahead now. Brigadier General Hotzendorf was still nattering on off to his left, dismissing the losses as "acceptable". As if any losses were acceptable. As if his men didn't shine like the Galaxy itself. As if every loss didn't carve itself into Mace's soul, that he had failed these brilliant wonderful luminous beings even more than he already had. If he could just…. Maybe if he moved these squads as a reserve? No, that would… Air support? 

A gentle touch at his elbow drew his attention to the abruptly darkened tent, the absence of Hotzendorfs self important blather. His eyes burned from the strain, the long hours of planning wearing on him almost more than the fighting did. Ponds cocked an eyebrow in silent question.

"I'll be done shortly Commander. Go get some rest."

Ponds' eyebrow somehow became more disapproving without moving a millimetre, a skill Mace was steadfastly pretending Ponds hadn't learned from his own interactions with certain Jedi.

"With respect sir, you haven't slept in two days. The assault plans will still be here in the morning, as will the Seppies."

"I'm aware, but I will be turning in soon. There's no need to wait for me."

Ponds hesitated for a bare fraction of a second before nodding in acquiescence. He slipped out of the command tent as Mace turned back to the maps, double checking terrain and possible sightlines. A night assault would be a complete waste of time against droids but the local wildlife…..

He came back to himself again, forcibly dragged from where he'd followed the shatterpoints threaded through the plans of the Separatist FOB, to find himself flung over Ponds' shoulder as he walked out of the command tent.

"Commander, what  _ exactly _ are you doing?"

"Helping you retire for the night sir. You did say you were planning on sleeping shortly about an hour ago. Can't have our General setting a bad example for the shinies after all."

Mace's retort died in his throat. Surely he hadn't been there so long? He'd only…. But the deepening shadows of the planets nightfall proved him wrong. It had barely been sunset last he remembered and this was well past that. Then Ponds' comment registered.

"The shinies?"

"Yes sir, the new batch arrived this afternoon. Typo got them squared away and you're scheduled to debrief them formally in the morning. Don't worry, I had Hydro help so the report on our new troops should be legible."

Mace's sigh of relief (Typos  _ creative _ approach to spelling and the entire concept of contractions made his reports an exercise in codebreaking) was cut off by Ponds' cheerful "Here we are sir!" and a rather abrupt but gentle descent from Ponds' shoulder to sit on a cot (probably his, his eyes were too gritty to pick out detail with ease). He tugged off his boots and belt, leaving the rest as he almost collapsed back onto the thin but comfortable pillow. His thoughts continued to churn against his will, picking over minor details of the reconnaissance reports, almost missing the warm presence of his commander tugging his blanket over him and pressing Mr Saber into the crook of his arm, a soft echo of laughter and childish joy soothing the rough edges of his still whirling mind. The warm candle-glow of Ponds' presence settled down beside his bed and his Commanders voice rumbled through the tent.

"Once Upon A Little Way Back, The Brave Little Trooper Strayed From The Beaten Path."

Mace's eye snapped open, exhaustion momentarily pushed aside. That wasn't the opening of a bedtime story, that was a  _ Trooper story _ ! He knew his men were creating their own culture, their own traditions from what little they knew of Mandalorian culture and some bits and pieces refitted from contact with the Jedi, but the Trooper stories weren't a part he was privy to. Ponds had explained, when Mace had accidentally overheard part of one, that they had grown out of the bedtime stories and lullabies that Mace had begun to tell them and spread across the GAR from there. Each fleet, each company had their own versions, their own unique stories grown from encounters with natborn, Jedi, and missions gone right and wrong. Mace had drawn back from them, respecting the troopers privacy to create without fear of giving offence or any other such nonsense (as if he would ever be offended. As if he could be. These bright souls had so little, only their chosen names and tattoos were really their own and they deserved  _ so much more.  _ Mace hadn't the power to give them their freedom, the rights they deserved as sentients but he would  _ never  _ take from them what they had, would defend them to his last breath if need be). What was Ponds  _ doing _ ? He wasn't a trooper, this was…. Ponds' utterly unimpressed eyebrows halted his movement (both brows this time, Ponds thought him particularly dense tonight) and allowed him to realise he wasn't in his tent on his cot, but in one of the barracks, sharing with the shinies. A tilt of Ponds head had him lying back, allowing his alarm to flow from him as his sludge-slow churning thoughts dragged up  _ "Can't have our General setting a bad example for the shinies". _ Ah, it was story night and he'd pushed too hard to be able to read to them as usual. His eye caught the worn datapad resting on Ponds' knee, the nail polish splatters marking it as the one where he stored all the stories he knew and all the new ones he found. If Ponds had collected it, then…. The Trooper story was a deliberate choice. Ponds gave an approving nod and resumed speaking as though their little moment hadn't happened.

"The Troopers Jedi had gone for a walk earlier, and (as is usual for Jedi) had forgotten to come back. And so the Brave Little Trooper set out in search of their Jedi. The Brave Little Trooper knew (as all Troopers do) that Jedi do not follow Paths, or Plans, or Procedures because they follow The Force. And so the Brave Little Trooper turned their back on the Road, and on the Footpath, on the Hunting Trails and on the Secret Ways known only to those who Forged them, and followed instead the whisper of their Jedis passing footfalls.

After a time, the Brave Little Trooper came upon an Akk Dog, sunning themselves on a rock.

"Excuse me," said the Brave Little Trooper, "Did my Jedi pass this way?"

"I don't know," replied Akk Dog, "I was asleep. But I can scent your Jedis trail to help you find them if you like?"

"Yes, please," said the Brave Little Trooper (for any help to find a wayward Jedi is to be welcomed), and they set off together, Akk Dogs nose guiding them along the Jedis looping journey. After some time they came upon a wide and deep River and Akk Dog stopped upon the bank.

"Your Jedis scent ends here," they told the Brave Little Trooper, "They must have fallen in and been swept away."

"Thank you for your help Akk Dog," said the Brave Little Trooper (for it is always wise to thank an ally, especially one who aids for free), "But I must continue until I find my Jedi."

And so they parted, Akk Dog to return to their rock, while the Brave Little Trooper sought a crossing. They found two sturdy trees and anchored their grapple line between them, allowing the Brave Little Trooper to cross the River without getting wet. On the far bank the Brave Little Trooper found the fading warmth of their Jedis passing presence, and so the Brave Little Trooper put their back to the River and followed, out into the Grasslands. After a time, the Brave Little Trooper came upon a herd of Bantha, grazing peacefully.

"Excuse me," said the Brave Little Trooper, "Did my Jedi pass this way?"

"Yes," replied a Bantha, "Your Jedi passed among us and travelled towards the Sun."

"Thank you," said the Brave Little Trooper. 

"We will travel with you, and you shall ride on my back," decided Bantha, "For your Jedi passed when the Sun was much lower in the Sky, and it is not right of anyone to be alone." (For Bantha, like Vod, travel in and are at their strongest in groups).

And so the Brave Little Trooper climbed onto Banthas back and they set out towards the distant Sun. As they travelled the Brave Little Trooper told Bantha stories of their Vod and and Bantha told stories of their Vod in turn (but Banthas stories were often interrupted by Banthas Vod, who were unfortunately present and kept ruining the stories with Boring Things like Accuracy and Objective Truth). After some time, they reached the edge of the Grasslands and Bantha stopped.

"Your Jedi has travelled beyond our Grasslands," Bantha said, "They have gone where we dare not follow."

"That's alright," the Brave Little Trooper told Bantha, "But I was made for the Jedi, and there is nowhere they go that I cannot find a way to follow."

They made their farewells and the Brave Little Trooper gripped their blaster and ventured forth into the Desert beyond. The Desert was hot but the Brave Little Trooper followed the shadow of their Jedis footprints as they wove through the dunes. After some time a sand dune rumbled and Krayt Dragon turned their head to study the Brave Little Trooper. 

"You are very small," noted Krayt Dragon in a voice like encroaching artillery, "and very lost to stumble upon me. What is your name, Small One?"

"I am just a Trooper," answered the Brave Little Trooper (for names are Important and not to be Given or Received Lightly), "and i am not lost, I'm looking for my Jedi."

"Then your Jedi is lost?" asked Krayt Dragon, their voice echoing through the Brave Little Troopers bones like mortar fire.

"No," said the Brave Little Trooper, "Jedi don't get lost because they follow The Will Of The Force."

"And you follow the Force to find your Jedi?" asked Krayt Dragon, the question a low rumble of thunder like a flanking tank platoon sweeping down upon their foes.

"No," said the Brave Little Trooper, "I do not have the Force, but I have my Faith in my Jedi, my wits, my training, and my own two feet and I will use those to find my Jedi."

"Your Jedi is far ahead of you, and the Sun will be long gone before you reach where I last saw them," Krayt Dragon told them, voice thrumming like the weapons batteries of a Star Destroyer, "You will climb onto my crest and hold tight to my spines as I carry you to them."

And although the Brave Little Trooper was afraid (for Krayt Dragon was large and could eat them in a single bite) they climbed Krayt Dragons scales and held onto the spines with all their strength as Krayt Dragon rose (and rose and rose). From such a height the Brave Little Trooper could see how far the Desert spread before them and the Grasslands far behind. 

As they journeyed Krayt Dragon told the Brave Little Trooper tales of their youth in the Desert when they were very small (but Krayt Dragons small was still larger than Adult Bantha so Krayt Dragon spoke of small cracks they used to play in and pointed to canyons that would swallow a battlecruiser whole). In turn, the Brave Little Trooper told tales of the Stars and Planets, which Krayt Dragon wished to visit someday.

As the Sun began to dip low over the horizon they arrived at a mesa which towered over even Krayt Dragon. Here Krayt Dragon lowered their head so that the Brave Little Trooper could climb down.

"I saw your Jedi enter this small crack," Krayt Dragon explained, carefully pointing a claw to a hanger-sized Cave.

"Thank you very much for your help," said the Brave Little Trooper, "And thank you for not eating me."

(For courtesy costs nothing, and can turn indifference to minor aid, and a bystander to an ally)

Krayt Dragon rumbled a laugh like an orbital bombardment. 

"You are too small and Brave to eat," they said, "And you have shared treasured stories with me." (For even Mighty Krayt Dragon knows Loneliness).

The Brave Little Trooper saluted Krayt Dragon and marched into the Cave seeking the echoes of their Jedis passage. The cave tunnels twisted and turned as the Brave Little Trooper marched on by the light of their helmet torch. Finally, the Brave Little Trooper turned a corner and stumbled upon a Cavern full of glowing, singing crystals. In the center of the Cavern their Jedi sat in peaceful meditation. The Brave Little Trooper performed a perimeter sweep and a visual health check in their Jedi, before settling in to watch their Jedis six. Their Jedi was Found and Safe and Uninjured and so the Brave Little Trooper could rest easy (at least until their Jedi wandered off again).

The End."

Ponds' deep voice faded away as Mace loosen his grip on wakefulness and slipped into sleep, soothed by the warm souls surrounding him and the comfort of knowing his Commander was by his side.


End file.
